10 Ways to Mesmerize a Dork
by Tewr
Summary: We always saw Noah reading a book, but what book was it, exactly? Cody is determined to find out, and it turns out it's not what he expected at all. Oneshot. Fluff.


**Disclaimer : **I don't own Total Drama Island or these amazing characters. Yes, I did slightly change some things. =]

* * *

**.-.**

**.-.  
**

**10 Ways to Mesmerize a Dork**

**.-.**

**.-.**

I never was one for dodge ball in gym, but I was sure my team would win this challenge. We had Owen, LeShawna, Gwen, who could be pretty mean sometimes, Trent, and Izzy. I think Izzy's secretly crazy, whether she or anyone else knows that. So we, the amazing Screaming Gophers, gotta love the name, were a shoe-in to win. The only problems on our team were Beth, Lindsay, Heather, Justin, and…Noah.

I could understand Beth's problem. She's naturally not that great at dodge ball, so I'm fine if she's not good today. At least she'll be trying. I can't say the same for Heather though. Or Lindsay. Or Justin. It's funny how we happened to get all of the superficial people on our team. Well, except for Courtney. Hehe. Nevermind. It's not funny at all. Why did Chris have to put most of the people constantly worried about how they looked on my team? Well, it's not my team, per se, it's everyone's, but not the enemies, and—just the Screaming Gophers. Why did he have to put them on the Screaming Gopher's team? Maybe he knew if would cause problems for our team in challenges like the one today.

I sigh as I walk over to the bench, and wait for Chris to explain the rules, however loose they may be. The one person who isn't worried about his appearance is Noah, and I don't know why he doesn't want to play. His head is always stuck in that stupid book of his. I wonder what he's actually reading. Maybe it's a game book, or a science fiction novel. Ooh! Maybe it's a romance book. Wait—of course it wasn't a romance book! Noah would never read anything like that. He's too smart to be focused on things like that. He's probably busy thinking up strategies for the next wars of the world.

I slap myself in the face for thinking otherwise and grin sheepishly as Gwen looks at me strangely.

"Hehe. Fly." I swing around my head. "Those darn pesty things."

She raises an eyebrow and disbelievingly says, "_Right._"

As she turns back around, I frown to myself. Now she thinks I'm an even bigger dork. I wish I were more like Trent, or maybe Geoff. Heck! Even being like Duncan would be better than me just being Cody. Why do I even think she likes me? It's obvious she doesn't.

Gosh. I'm such an idiot. I feel like slapping myself in the face again, but then I remember Gwen will look at me strangely again.

Why am I such a dork?

* * *

**.-.**

Ok. So the dodge ball game isn't going as good as I expected it to go. We were winning at first. Especially since Duncan was out cold because of Harold. It kind of serves him right, in a way. He's always so mean to Harold. Karma was sure to bite him in the butt eventually. If he would have been nice, then the universe wouldn't have punished him. Plain and simple. Who am I kidding? I'm happy Karma kicked his butt. It gave us a lead I really wish we had again right now.

We have the same players from our team playing again, basically. Over and over, and over again. Noah's just sitting on the bleachers, engrossed in whatever book he's reading. I really want to know what's in that thing. What if he's plotting to take over the world, or something really bad like that?

I can't think about that right now. I have to get back into the game. It's a good think I did get back into the game. There's a ball headed straight for Gwen, and it doesn't look like she's going to dodge it. I don't know what got into me, or why I did it, but my body just leapt in front of her, and I felt the ball hit a certain place I will need later on in life.

As I limped my way to the bench, out of the corner of my eye I saw Noah glaring at Gwen. That was odd. Why would he be mad at her? What did she do to him? Noah saw me looking at him, and stared at me with a blank expression on his face, looking down at my injury. I blushed, and his eyes softened before he tore them back to his book. He seemed more determined to finish it now.

Again, very odd.

* * *

**.-.**

So, we lost the challenge. I don't know how Harold managed to do it, but he took down Owen. It sucks, because now we're going to lose a player. I think everyone's going to vote off Noah. I don't think I will. Sure, he wasn't a team player today, but like he said, "Sports aren't his forte." It's not his fault he's more of a reader. He's not good at them, and neither is Beth. I'm fine with that.

I smile to myself as I think of how funny that is. Just this morning I was saying how he would cost us the challenge, and now I'm defending him. Something changed. Maybe it was the low hit I took, or what I saw in Noah's eyes when he saw me watching him glare at Gwen, but either way, something changed. And I think I like it better this way. Maybe now I'll get to know him better and finally figure out what's in that book. I'd better hurry though. The rest of the team won't want to get to know him, but will want to vote him off.

I rush back to the boys' cabin, hoping to find Noah there, but I don't see him at all. In fact, almost no one was in the cabin. Only Justin sat in there, on his bed, fixing his hair. He saw me, gave me a grin, and then left to the lake. At least, that's what he said he was doing.

It seemed strange, but I shrugged it off and moved towards my bunk. That's when I saw it. That book Noah would always carry around with him, and never put down. I was so tempted to just peak inside and see what was so special about it, before I reminded myself that I had no business doing that. Of course, I had every right to be curious. Noah carried a book around with him everyday. All day, ever since he arrived. We were on an island, surrounded by water, fun, and potential romances, and his world revolved around that book?

There _had_ to be something beyond normal in there for him to be _that_ concentrated on it. The whole team practically threatened to kill him today while he sat on the bleachers cradling his book, and he still wouldn't stop reading it. I knew it was an invasion of privacy and I was doing something ridiculously bad, but I couldn't help it. I _need_ to know. I would probably regret it later, and attempt to make it up to Noah before punishing myself, but it would be worth it. I hoped.

I checked around me quickly, to make sure that none of the boys, or the more ditzy girls, would show up and catch me in the act. After looking out the door, I was in the clear. Now, all I had to do was actually open the book. Easier said than done.

I hesitated, just a little bit more before I couldn't take it anymore and rushed for Noah's bed and opened the book, reading the title.

I froze. That couldn't be right. No. This had to be the wrong book. There was no _way_ **this** was the book that got Noah nearly killed.

I closed it and checked the cover, which didn't have a title of course. It looked exactly like the book he was always carrying around. Hmmm…I guess this was the book. I expected some guide to being an evil mastermind, or learning telekinesis, but not this.

Why would he even have this thing? The only person I could think of for this to work on would be Beth. But, why….why would he want that?

I didn't want to believe it. It couldn't be true.

I opened the book once again, and stared at the title.

**How to Make It Happen: 10 Ways to Mesmerize a Dork.**

I opened the first chapter.

_Chapter One: __ Showcase your intelligence._

What?

_The first step in mesmerizing a genuine, adorable little dork is to prove, or make it seem like, you're smart. The best ways to get this done are to play chess in the dork's plain sight, have debates about political topics, join obscure causes in school, ace all of your essays, participate eagerly in every literary discussion, and the easiest way that will surely work even if school's out is this: wherever you go, bring a book, and pretend to read it._

Is that why Noah was always reading? He was trying to attract Beth?

_Chapter Two:__ Appear aloof and nonchalant_

What does that have to do with anything?

_The second step in captivating your lovely dork is to appear aloof, nonchalant, and uncaring at all times. You can support something, but not too much. Yes, in the first chapter we told you to join a lot of obscure clubs, and appear like you care, but don't care too much. Just care just enough, without caring. Got it?_

Wait, what?

_Chapter Three:__ Mystery is Key_

I was confused.

_You know that old saying? Mystery is history? Well, it's wrong. Everyone knows that we're all suckers for someone we can't figure out. Why, you ask? Because, we want to know everything about them. If we find out everything about them though, we'll eventually lose interest in them. So, don't let them get too close to you, or let them into your emotions. You can let them in when they're finally yours. _

That made sense. I guess that's why Gwen was all for Trent, and Courtney for Duncan. I was too easy to figure out.

_Chapter Four__: Make Some Kind of Contact with Them_

Contact? I don't remember Noah being that close to Beth.

_Some say you won't find attraction to someone else until you actually touch them. Well, we say the same thing. "Accidentally" brush against them, or pick up an object at the same time as them. Heck, if you're brave enough, stumble into them, and you'll have a chance to hold and cuddle them in your arms, although very brief. You can even "accidentally" kiss them. Just a peck of course. Make it look like a total accident. That means you have to be as surprised as they are, and apologetic. Be careful though._

………….hmm.

_Chapter Five:__ Show Them You Care_

_We all love our dorks. The only problem is making them realize it themselves. The best way to show your dork that you care for them is if they get sick or injured. You don't have to make it obvious or anything, but just ask them if they're ok, if you could do anything for them, or just show them with your eyes. Nothing gets a dork like you showing them you're actually concerned. But do it inconspicuously. Remember. Mystery and nonchalance is key!_

I furrow my brow in confusion. When did Beth get hurt?

_Chapter Six:__ Become acquaintances with Them_

_You know what they say! To have a relationship you have to first be acquainted!_

I frowned. That was stupid. They don't say that.

_Okay. So they don't really say that, but before you establish a relationship with your dork, they should at least know who you are. If they don't, then…you're too good at being aloof and mysterious!_

_Chapter Seven:__Protect Them From Harm_

How is Noah supposed to protect Beth when every corner of this island is dangerous?!

_A dork is cute, lovable, naïve, and so very helpless, innocent, and vulnerable. They _need_ someone to protect them from harm. This is _vital_. If you fail at this one, you can eventually do it over, as long as your dork didn't get really hurt while you were being a chicken._

That's kind of harsh. Maybe they just didn't feel like doing anything.

_Chapter Eight:__ Become friends with Them_

_From acquaintances to friends. What? You don't think you can be friends, and be mysterious at the same time? Psshh! They'll love that about your friendship._

I'm getting really confused.

_Chapter Nine:__ Kiss Them_

_Do I really need to explain this part?_

I was just about to read Chapter Ten, when the screen door on the boys' cabin was thrown open, and Noah stepped through. I grinned embarrassedly when he saw me on his bed, with his book. I tried to hide it behind my back, but he saw it too early.

He frowned at me, and marched over to his bed.

"Cody," he began, "you do know the definition of privacy, correct?"

I nodded slowly, and brought the book back out from behind my back.

"I'm really sorry." I began, "It's just that I always saw you reading it and I wanted to know what it was—"

He cut me off, flipping through the pages. "How far did you get?" He asked softly.

I gulped. "I was just about to read Chapter Ten."

He looked back up at me, and there was an unreadable expression in his eyes. He was really good at being mysterious. He just stared at me for a moment, and embarrassed, I ducked my head down.

He smiled down at me, gently, and motioned for me to stand up. Fearing this rare moment of emotion, I stood up warily, my eyes quickly dropping back to the ground.

"At least now I won't have to explain it all." He said, sounding relieved.

I was confused. "What do you mean? Don't you still have to tell Beth?"

Now he was confused. "Beth?" he asked. "What does she have to do with this?"

I looked up at him, completely confused. "**How to Make It Happen: 10 Ways to Mesmerize a Dork.** It's your guide to Beth, right?"

Noah looked at me strangely, and said calmly, "No. Beth's a nerd."

He then cracked a smile, saying, "It's my guide to you."

What? Why would Noah want a guide to—Oh! Oh. Wow. Whoa. I don't know why, but that actually makes me a little bit happy.

"You mean…you like me?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Of course."

"But I'm a dork…"

He sighed, and stepped closer to me. So close, I could feel his breath on my face.

"You're right."

And then, he did what I wasn't expecting at all. He kissed me. His lips lightly touched mine in a feather-light way, and I could feel heat rushing to my face as I blushed furiously. It was just a simple peck. A small touch. Just basic. I don't know if it was because it was chapter nine out of ten he completed and I wanted to know what chapter ten entailed, but I felt thrilled, ecstatic, and like I was floating.

He kissed my forehead gently, and placed the book in my palms.

"Chapter Ten: You're _my _dork, and I wouldn't have you any other way."

* * *

**Don't forget to review! =}**


End file.
